Naruloid
by DramaTrancy
Summary: ¿Que pasaria ?si los chicos de vocaloid y naruto estan juntos en una escuela y compiten por ser los mejores del colegio...Aunque la protagonista de esta historia no es ni de naruto ni de vocaloid, ella no cree en el amor...¿Dejara de pensar asi?


**Capitulo 1-¡Aiko inicia!**

Aiko tenía 10 años, cuando vivía con su "madrastra" la cual la trataba muy mal… Un día en la tarde su madrastra le dijo que tenía que ir a una "noria de agua" Que se encontraba fuera de la cuidad. Porque en la colonia en donde vivían ya no contaban con agua, pues los habitantes de esa colonia ya no habían pagado ese servicio.

Ese día estaba completamente nublado y Aiko aunque era pequeña, ella sabía que no faltaba mucho para que lloviera como nunca, y el sonido fuerte de los truenos cuando llovía le asustaba mucho, pero su madrastra insistió mucho en que la acompañara a la noria… "Para que supiera donde es". Aparte, realmente necesitaban el agua… Entonces a Aiko no le quedo otra opción, más que acompañarla, porque sabía perfectamente, que si no le hacía caso a su madrastra, ella la golpearía como siempre lo hacía.

Caminaron y caminaron, hasta entrar a ese bosque en el cual se encontraba la dichosa noria, cuando por fin lo encuentran la madrastra de Aiko se acerca a observar la profundidad y longitud del agua, luego le pide a Aiko que se asome a ver el agua, y ella inocentemente le dice que no alcanza.

-Bueno, haber yo te ayudo… (Llego la hora de por fin deshacerme de esta niña) –Piensa malvadamente mientras le ayudaba a subir cargándola por su cintura-

-Ah… Ya casi… Solo un poco mas… ¡Si! ¡Ya veo el agua! –Dice la niña aiko mientras se asomaba a la noria-

Aunque ella no se daba cuenta, su madrastra la comenzó a empujar de modo que se resbalara "accidentalmente", pero aiko se tomo fuerte de la orilla de este pozo para no caerse.

-¡Hay oiga! No me empuje… ¡Me puedo caer! –Dice aiko con miedo, y sosteniéndose fuerte mientras su madrastra se enoja, pues la inteligencia de esa niña siempre le había sorprendido-

-¿En serio?... –Pregunta sarcásticamente la madrastra empujándola con más fuerza-

En ese momento, aiko estaba apunto de caer, pero le muerde con fuerza su mano, que tenía cerca de su hombro izquierdo, su madrastra grita de dolor y la suelta para sobarse su mano, mientras aiko aprovecha para bajar de un salto, aunque cae al suelo y se golpea, por estar pequeña, se levanta rápidamente y corre lo mas que puede, para alejarse de esa malvada mujer que quería quitarle su corta vida… En ese momento su madrastra se percata que salio corriendo por el bosque y la sigue pues no había quedado satisfecha, ella quería verla muerta. Mientras aiko corría apresurada y lo mas que podía por el bosque, se golpeaba con ramas y se tropezaba mas no caía al suelo por algunas rocas y de mas cosas que se atravesaban, si que era un camino difícil y mas para sus torpes pies pequeños, comenzó a llover como nunca, parecía una tormenta eléctrica, la tierra se convirtió en lodo, y eso le dificulto mas al correr.

Como a aiko su madrastra le había puesto dos cascabeles pequeños, en su par de coletas del cabello, para cuando se escondía de ella encontrarla, siguió aquel mismo sonido que a aiko la delataba, entonces aiko cuando siente que por fin le perdió de vista, encuentra un pequeño arbusto y rápidamente se esconde detrás de el para esconderse de su cruel madrastra, pero se había olvidado de sus cascabeles que tenía en sus coletitas, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente por el miedo que ella sentía. La madrastra miro el arbusto con atención, pues de ahí venia aquel sonido, y se acerco lentamente, cada paso que daba, le asustaba mas a aiko, lo que provoco que sin que se diera cuenta, aiko se hizo para atrás y se resbalo cayendo a un río que se encontraba detrás de el arbusto del cual ella no se había dado cuenta, por desgracia aiko no sabía nadar, y su madrastra eso lo sabía muy bien, por eso cuando la vio que cayo al agua y comenzó a pedir ayuda ella sonrió de felicidad y la ignoro esperando a verla ahogarse… A lo lejos se escucho la sirena de la policía.

(¡Oh no, la policía tengo que alejarme de aquí rápido!) –Pensó su madrastra y se alejo del río corriendo mientras aiko aun hacia sus esfuerzos para no ahogarse, ella nunca se rindió, seguía gritando y pidiendo ayuda.

Los truenos de aquella tormenta aun continuaban, la lluvia seguía con fuerza, aiko tenía mucho miedo y comenzaba a cansarse de intentar salir de ese río pero no dejaba de gritar.

-¡AYUDA, ALGUIEN AYUDEME, PORFAVOR! ¡AUXILIO! –Decía gritando mientras tosía un poco del agua que comenzó a tragarse-

Un poco lejos del río un chico rubio, alto, con su cabello largo recogido con una coleta, y un mechón de cabello al frente cubriéndole parte de su rostro, era atractivo aunque un poco torpe, vestía todo de negro. Escapaba corriendo de la policía, la cual seguía buscándolo, pues se había infiltrado en el bosque, ese chico que había ocasionado muchos desastres en esa cuidad, que esta vez lo seguían por dejar una bomba dentro de un coche.

-¡Tontos!, nunca me atrapan, son muy lentos Hm. –Dice el chico y escucha unos gritos de auxilio que parecían ser de una niña-

-Pero que demonios… -Dice deteniendo su correr, para mirar a su alrededor, poniendo atención al sonido-

En el río que corría rápido, aiko ya no pudo mas, se canso de esforzarse, sus fuerzas se habían terminado, y lentamente cerro sus ojos, hundiéndose la mayor parte de su cuerpo en el río mientras se la llevaba la corriente justo hacia donde se encontraba aquel chico rubio.

El chico camino con mas lentitud, al ya dejar de escuchar aquellos gritos, pero los últimos los había seguido, lo cual lo llevo cerca de un río, parecía que la policía se había cansado de buscar al joven rubio.

-¡Ese Deidara!… ¡Ya nos tiene artos! –Dice uno de los policías-

-Si hasta cree que no sabemos donde esta, solo que ya nos dio hambre así que nos largamos…

-Oye pareja, conozco un lugar donde venden unos tacos bien buenos… –Dice uno de los policías alejándose del bosque mientras suben a su coche de policía y se van-

El rubio había encontrado el río y la lluvia comenzó a calmarse…

-¡Hey soy grandioso, encontré un río, wooo! –Dice el rubio mientras corría ala orilla del río-

-¡Oye! No estoy mal. Hmm –Dice mirando su reflejo en el agua cristalina del río-

En eso aiko cansada y casi ahogada, era llevada por la corriente del río hacia donde estaba el chico mirándose en el agua.

-¿Basura?... No, no creo… ¡Oh! Es una niña. –Dice mirando como la corriente la llevaba hacia el, luego pasa enfrente de el mientras el rubio observa hacia donde se dirigía-

-(Va directo a la cascada, ¿Estará aun viva?, bueno que mas da, no tengo nada mejor que hacer)-Piensa mientras mira el cuerpo de la niña-

-Bueno… ¡AYA VOY! –Dice y se lanza al río y comienza a nadar tomando entre sus brazos a la niña que parecía desmayada o ahogada-

-Creo que aun respira… -Dice el rubio- (Que niña tan extraña Hmm) -Piensa el chico tocando una de sus mejillas, las cuales estaban frías, mientras vuelve a ver hacia donde se dirigía la corriente y estaba apunto de caer a la cascada y se sorprende con algo de miedo-

-¡Hay no! Ya casi llego ala maldita cascada, tengo que salir de aquí Hmm. –Dice solo e intenta salir y llegar a la orilla del río pero junto con la chica no puede-

-Si estuviera solo sería más fácil… Pero tengo a esta niña… ¡Eso lo hace complicado!... ¡HM! –Dice y cae ala cascada abrazando con fuerza ala niña para no perderla y mientras cae grita-

-¡ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL Y ABURRIDOOO! –Grita y cierra los ojos cayendo de espaldas con fuerza al agua que por suerte no había una roca cerca de donde cayo-

El rubio nunca soltó ala niña, así que permanecieron juntos y salvos. Con la fuerza del golpe y la caída desde arriba de la cascada, eso hace que ambos se hundan en lo profundo que ahora estaba el río y la corriente era mas lenta ahí, entonces el chico rápidamente nada hacia la superficie aun con la niña en brazos y ambos salen del río hacia la orilla de este, y el chico tose un poco por la poco agua que trago.

La lluvia no paraba pero era más lenta, aiko aun no reaccionaba…

-¡ESTO ES GENIAL! ¡WOOHOO SOY INMOORTAL! ¡NO ME MORI, NO ME MORII!...-Dice el chico gritando y festejando solo en la orilla del río-

Después se sienta a un lado a descansar cerca de la niña la cual no abría los ojos-

-(¿Estará muerta?... Talvez, necesite un beso… Digo respiración de boca a boca…) –Piensa y se acerca a sus labios lentamente cerrando sus ojos-

-¡Lastima que yo no se hacer eso!... Mejor la llevo a casa Hm.

Dice el rubio decidido, mientras carga ala niña sobre su espalda, ambos estaban muy mojados, y tenían frío, pero juntos creaban un calor que los tranquilizo. Camina con ella en su espalda hasta llegar a su casa, era una casa común y corriente, pero quedaba algo retirada ala cuidad, mas que casa, parecía el escondite del rubio, dentro de su casa tenía todo tipo de explosivos y bombas, lentamente acuesta a aiko dejándola sobre su cama, mientras la observaba tranquilamente, el quería que despertara, solo quería eso.

-(Si esta muerta, los policías locos, creerán que yo la mate, y me meteré en mas problemas, suficientes ya tengo Hmm.) –Pensó mientras miraba ala chica en su cama, la cual comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente-

Aiko sintió más tranquilidad y calidez, la lluvia ya había parado y lentamente mira al chico que estaba frente a ella mojado también, lo que provoco que se sonrojara.

-Tú… ¿Me salvaste? –Dice aiko con una voz suave mientras mira al chico-

-Mm, si… Porque rayos siempre la lluvia se detiene y el cielo se despeja justo cuando ya todo paso, joder… Ah, ¿Oye estas bien?-Dice el chico rubio preguntándole ala niña que lo miraba algo sorprendida-

-¡Si!, ¡Gracias! –Le dice emocionada mientras se levanta y le da un abraso muy tierno-

-¡Oye!... Ya que… -Dice sin corresponderle y desvía su mirada hacia otro lado- (Que bueno que esta bien)...Hmm. –Piensa alegre-

-Vaya ¿Es tu casa?...-Pregunta aiko inocente-

-Si, ¿Genial verdad? Hm. Vivo solo, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Aiko… ¿Y el tuyo?

-Ah, hola aiko… Yo Deidara…

-¿Oh, tienes 30 años? –Le pregunta aiko sonriendo-

-¡¿Eh?... ¡TAN VIEJO ME VEO! ¡NOO!... 18. ¿Y tú? Eres una bebe de seguro Hmm. –Pregunta Deidara a la niña que al instante niega moviendo su cabeza cerrando sus ojos de una manera muy tierna-

-No, 10…

-¡¿Qué?...

-Mi madrastra quería matarme… -Dice aiko más seria-

-Vaya, pues ya no regreses con esa loca… Si quieres quédate aquí conmigo, yo seré como… "Tu hermano mayor"… Te cuidare y te enseñare, que el más bello arte se consume en un segundo… -Dice y ríe- Si sasori me escuchara, me mataría Hmm.

-(¿Quien es sasori? Este chico es extraño, pero amable) Gracias, hermano mayor… -Sonríe y le da un besito muy tierno en su mejilla-

Aiko creía que todo esto era un sueño, pero era mas real que ella misma (¿?)…

-Toma… -Dice Deidara dándole una pequeña toalla para que se secara-

-Me daré un baño… Luego seguirás tu Hmm. ¿Te sabes bañar?

-…! Si, pervertido!

-Solo preguntaba… -Dice riendo- (Porfavor que le puedo ver si aun no esta desarrollada Hmm.)

7 años después…

Ahora Aiko es toda una adolescente de 17 años, no muy alta, aproximadamente de 1.60 m. de piel blanca, ojos extrañamente de color morados, cabello negro no muy largo, recogido con sus típicas dos coletas atrás algo alborotadas, con algo de cabello al frente, lacio, y un fleco, era linda, tenía una belleza única y algo rara. Aunque era extraño, aiko había asistido ala escuela gracias a su "hermano" que siempre le dio su apoyo. Deidara quien ya contaba con 25 años, estaba dentro de un grupo de criminales llamado "Akatsuki" desde ya hace tiempo. Los cuales estaban totalmente locos, pero aiko admitía que eran divertidos, y aunque ella no es miembro se lleva bien con todos. Curiosamente aiko llevo una vida normal con Deidara, asistió ala escuela, gano diplomas, tenía amigos, salía con ellos, lo que haría cualquier chica de su edad, ah, pero eso si, aiko nunca, nunca, había tenido novio… Ella decía… "El amor es para los perdedores y los débiles mentales"…

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que un día muy temprano en domingo, Deidara despierta a aiko.

-¡AIKO! –Le grita al oído y no despierta- (Como siempre se hace la que no escucha)… ¡Genial! Aiko esta dormida… Creo que aprovechare para poder besarla Hmm. –Dice fingidamente y aiko despierta saltando fuera de la cama con un grito-

-¡Oye! ¡¿Porque haces eso? ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! Estaba en mi séptimo sueño… -Dice aiko golpeándolo con su almohada-

-¡Hey! ESPERATEE, ESPERATEE, te tengo que decir algo hermanita… Es importante y serio Hmm… -Dice cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos-

-¿En serio? ¡¿Tan serio como la vez que tú y tobi, me dijeron que Itachi había hecho "las paces" con su hermano menor? –Le dice preguntándole y gritándole mientras le vuelve a golpear con su almohada-

-Mm… Si. –Dice con cara seria-

-Mas serio… ¿Que la vez que dijiste que eras pervertido por culpa de sasori? -Le vuelva a dar un golpe con su almohada-

-¡MENTIROSOO! –Le grita golpeándolo más con la almohada-

-¡AH! ¡¿CON QUE QUIERES GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS EH? Hmm. –Toma almohadas y ambos pelean mutuamente jugando con ellas y al final Deidara termina haciéndole cosquillas en los costados a aiko y ella le da una cachetada para que la dejara en paz-

-¡Auch! Duele… Ya siéntate que te diré… Y por dios ponte ropa ¿Así te duermes? En ropa interior con solo una blusa encima Hm.

-¡Cállate! y dima de una vez…

-Ok, mira… -Dice mientras suspira profundamente- Empaca tus cosas, nos largamos a vivir a casa de Itachi…

-¡¿Que así nada mas?… Pero ¿Por qué?, quiero saber el por qué… -Le dice aiko a Deidara acercándose a mirarlo a su rostro y el se sonroja-

-Por queee… Oye aléjate, deja te explico, la situación Hm. -Le dice empujándola suavemente hacia atrás para alejarla de el-

-¿Y bien? –Dice aiko alejándose de él, sentada sobre su cama con sus brazos cruzados-

-Bueno… -Mira hacia todos lados- Acércate… -Le dice en voz baja y aiko se acerca- Ya nos localizaron los policías y detectives, todos esos aguafiestas que no nos dejan divertirnos… Tú sabes... Hmm. –Le dice Deidara en voz baja al oído-

-¿Ahora que explotaste?... –Dice aiko atenta-

-Mmm… Más bien, ¿Qué no explote? Hmm. –Dice y ríe- El punto es que, debemos irnos, ambos corremos peligro junto con el grupo Akatsuki, así que nos vamos a vivir con ese loco, para alejarnos del peligro Hmm. (Como todos unos cobardes)… -Dice y piensa cerrando sus ojos-

-¿De que servirá?... Si lo volverás a hacer… Es tu pasión. –Dice aiko sentándose en la esquina de la pared de su cama, doblando sus piernas y abrasándolas con sus brazos mirando hacia abajo con una expresión triste- Si nos vamos lejos, de todas formas el lugar que sea, te volverán a descubrir… -Dice seria y triste mientras lentamente se sienta en la orilla de su cama acercándose a Deidara y el la mira atentamente y pensativo-

-No… -Dice Deidara acercándose a aiko y la abraza colocando su lado derecho de su rostro en el pecho de él, abrasándola tiernamente-

-Me… Me prometes que… ¿Ya no harás esas explosiones?... –Dice aiko con voz cortada en el pecho de Deidara con sus ojos cerrados y llorando un poco-

-(Esta mendiga, sabe donde darme, canija…) Si, lo prometo… Prometo que con Itachi las cosas mejorarán Hmm. –Se aleja de ella limpiando sus lagrimas con sus dedos, tomándola de sus hombros la mira- Además Itachi vive en una "propiedad privada" el loco, si que tiene dinero. –Dice riendo-  
>Y cuando le comente sobre mi citación… Me dijo…<p>

(Flash-Back)

-Que genial eres Itachi… No sabes de la que me acabas de sacar Hmm. –Dice Deidara a Itachi el cual se hacia de comer-

-Si, si, lo que sea… Pero me darás el 20% de lo que ganes… En Akatsuki.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Si ni que estuviéramos casados!

-¡Pues es parecido! –Dice cortando con fuerza unas verduras (¿?)- Además estarás en mi casa… Así que yo llevare los pantalones (¿?)

-Pero… ¿Y aiko?

-¿Ella que? ¿Es tu hermana, no?

-Si, postiza…

-Vaya… ¿Usan el mismo tinte de cabello? O ¿El maquillaje? –Dice riendo y sirve en 2 platos la comida que hacia-  
>-Cállate, la otra vez vi que tu y Pain le agarraron el maquillaje a Konan y ahí se andaban maquillando en su espejo, y hasta le daban besitos al espejo y le bailaban como tontos y se manoseaban sus… -Itachi lo interrumpe dándole a probar su guiso-<p>

-Oye cocinas bien… -Dice Deidara tragando la comida-

-Bueno ya, eso no tiene nada que ver… Esta bien, entonces… Te… Espero… -Dice esto ultimo mas seriamente-

(Fin/ Flash-Back)

-Si eso paso… -Dice Deidara y mira que aiko quedo dormida y se chupaba un dedo-

-¡Grr! ¡AIKO! –Le grita y aiko despierta repentinamente-

-¡Ah!, ¿Que, que?

-No te quedes dormida… Cuando te cuento cosas serias Hmm.

-Huy si, cuanta seriedad… -Dice bostezando y sonríe-

-Bueno ya anda, entre más pronto salgamos de este lugar mejor Hmm. –Dice mirándola-

-Bueno… ¡DANDY! –Dice aiko llamándole a su gatito-

-¡Oh no, ese maldito gato pulgoso!

Llega el gato ronroneando con aiko…

-¿No es lindo? –Dice aiko a Deidara acariciando su gato-

-Si, no es lindo…

.

.

.


End file.
